Baby Mine
by Amalia21
Summary: I hate summaries. Some Jasper/Edward in the beginning, later turns to Seth/Edward. Death fic. Don't like, don't read. I don't own crap. Rating cause I'm paranoid. Deal.


JPOV:

I am an architect. I work in the most world-renowned firm in the world, the Masoners. Today, we have a meeting with ALL our top designers, interior as well as exterior, plus my division. I'm excited to meet new people. I wonder if there are any cute guys? Eh, possible.

EPOV:

I am an interior decorator, and I work at my mother's firm. But, somehow, I fell in love when I first held a paintbrush. Mother lets me paint on the side, but even THAT much was hard to convince her on. To her, a "simple thing" like a painting "can't relate to most others". Every time I hear those words, even in my head, I start to cry. That's why I don't usually give any outward response or reaction to anything or anyone around me. I'd hear them say those words to me, and I'd spiral deeper into my depression. That isn't to say, though, that I'm not paying attention, no. On the contrary, I have a high retention capacity.

One day, I'll start a line of my own. Yeah, right. Keep dreaming. No one's ever gonna want to see your paintings unless they have Mother's "seal of approval".

JPOV:

Everyone was seated, except for the owner and one other person- they were probably going to be fired for their lateness. Boss walked in, all her confident glory shining through so much it made everyone else- me, too- take a hit to their ego. She sat down and glared at the empty seat across from her, at the head of the rectangular table. Now I was curious as to who this person could be. My answer came seconds later, as the sexy angel walked through those doors, arms loaded with haphazardly-placed layouts. His head was down the whole time. Damn it. As the meeting progressed, I couldn't help but stare. He never once looked up from his drawings, but if Boss noticed, she never said so. Seconds later, it seemed, everyone got up and filed out of the room. Not him. When everyone was gone but us, I got out of my seat and walked over to him.

"You have guts, ignoring Boss like that. I like guts."

"I wasn't; I heard every word."

"Right."

"Did you?"

Of COURSE not; I was staring at him the whole time. But I could never admit that. They'd fire me for sure.

"Mostly."

"Liar."

"Huh?"

"I said you lied just now, Jasper. Now, I have things to do, or Mother won't let me paint!"

Hmm? He likes to paint?

"Would you paint something for me some time?"

His head jerked up, eyes scathingly searching mine. I felt alive, already addicted to the intensity of this sexy angel giving me his full attention.

"I'll tell you what the meeting was about in return for you not telling Mother."

"Done. When can we meet? There's a coffee shop just around the corner…"

He looked happy at the mention of coffee, so I filed that away for later. If there WAS a later, which I hoped to GOD there WAS!

"Tonight. I'll stop by your office after work."

I couldn't stop the shiver that went down my spine. If he noticed, I didn't notice him looking, my eyes slightly glazed over at the intensity of his eyes again, though, really, they'd never stopped being intense. GOD, I don't even know your NAME yet, but ALREADY you have me hooked!

"I'm Edward, by the way."

He extended his hand. I grabbed it happily, electric currents shooting up my arm and down my spine. Oh, GOD, how I was hooked! The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was barely able to make it productive. Soon enough, Edward was at my cubicle, head down- damn it!- and blushing. Oh my GOD, he was BLUSHING! How I must have been DAMN NEAR PERFECT in a past life to DESERVE such a rarity!

"I hope you don't mind me coming early. I just couldn't wait anymore."

I just about died right then and there, but the look of worry etched onto his face as he toed the carpet nervously kept me from floating away.

"NO! IT'S NOT A PROBLEM AT ALL!"

I slammed my laptop closed, causing him to snicker sexily, then I grabbed my jacket and we were off.

EPOV:

I flinched at his loudness. What if someone HEARD that? I looked up, but no one had moved their eyes away from their screens. I sighed in relief, then gestured for him to follow- at a distance.

I walked quickly to my car, got in, then unlocked the passenger door. He sat down with a grin. I fumbled with the keys, trying to find the ignition slot, while his grin got more pronounced. Damn him. Finally, they went in and my Prius purred to life.

"So, Edward… What's your favorite kind of coffee?"

Hmm? My favorite?

"I-I don't have one."

He laughed to himself. Damn him.

"You?"

"Black."

"Hmm. That's different."

He nodded, still not breaking his stare. Damn him.

"Favorite thing to eat with your coffee?"

"Cinnamon buns!"

We laughed heartily as I pulled into the spot reserved only for me. His eyebrow went up.

"I'm their most loyal customer, often buying enough coffee and sweets to pay for a whole month's rent."

"Where do you put it?"

"I don't know."

He laughed, then got out of the car. I followed, making sure my car was locked before heading inside, only to have Alice attack me with a hug.

"THANK GOD, EDWARD! WE COULDN'T PAY LAST MONTH'S RENT, AND THE QUOTA FOR THIS MONTH IS ONLY HALF-FILLED! Oh! You brought a friend! Welcome to Rose Ali!"

"Alice, this is Jasper. He works at Mother's firm."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here!"

"I'll go get Rose! Please have a seat!"

I walked over to my usual table, Jasper sitting beside me, but not TOO close, which I appreciated. Rosalie came and eyed him before taking her pen and paper out.

"I'll just have my usual, plus the red velvet cake, if it's not too much trouble. Jasper?"

She happily turned to him, probably undressing him with her eyes. What else is new?

"I'll have a large cup of black coffee and some cinnamon buns, please."

"OF COURSE, Sweets!"

He looked uncomfortable, leaning slightly closer to me. Our eyes locked and he smiled. Rose huffed, leaving. Suddenly turning around and walking back to the table, she grabbed my iPod.

"Anything I should know about?"

"Not really. Put it on my most played five songs and I'll die laughing."

Scowling, she left, already scrolling to them. Halfway to the counter she stopped dead in her tracks.

"WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL IS THIS?"

I snickered.

"MY EYES, DAMN YOU! WHAT THE SHIT DID YOU DO TO MY EYES?"

I laughed hysterically, tearing up.

"Oh, god!"

I snickered.

"OH MY GOD!"

I cracked up, now holding my air-deprived lungs.

"What the fuck?"

I howled with laughter, nearly passing out from lack of air. Well, she should have KNOWN I was serious.

"I'm playing it!"

"Why?"

I calmed down with Alice's help, handing me a shot of espresso.

"Because no SELF-RESPECTING GUY would have THIS SHIT on his IPOD!"

I shrugged. Alice grinned cheekily at her.

"I'm playing it."

Her voice and eyes were defiant, but Alice had a look that could freeze the dead. She used it now.

"Let's play something a little happier, kay?"

"Wha? YOU KNOW WHAT'S ON HERE?"

"Of COURSE I do, Rosie! Unlike YOU, I ASKED."

"O-oh…"

"Now, kindly put it on a play list that's uplifting and get back to WORK, kay?"

"U-uh, y-yeah, okay."

"Don't mind Rose.

JPOV:

When he started cracking up out of nowhere, I nearly "fell" forward, nearly crashed my lips to his. Was I a part of this happiness? When was the last time I laughed like that? Huh, I can't even remember.

"Don't mine Rose."

"I don't mind."

She looked where my eyes traced his lips, he obliviously smiling and waving at the other regulars. Suddenly, a song started playing, but I had no idea where I'd heard it before. Edward smiled softly before downing- damn it, I can't see his god-like LIPS!- the rest of his espresso shot. I listened to the song and realized some guy was singing about someone in a club, and dancing, and EYES. I didn't realize Alice was still in the room until she placed a tray nearly as tall as SHE was on our table without a HINT of effort. She giggled when I stared at her tiny frame.

"I'm stronger than I look. So far, Edward's the only one who can beat me at arm wrestling."

"Oh…? Arm wrestling?"

"Yeah! It's fun and addicting!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

She nodded, then left, heading for some other patrons. Good. Now I could stare uninterrupted at Edward without any… distractions.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

Damn it, NO!

"Y-yeah."

I sipped at my coffee, just happy to be in his company, though watching him eat was just TOO DAMN SEXY!

"So, you like rich textures and warm colors."

It wasn't a question. It didn't have to be.

"Yes."

"Any style of art you like in particular?"

"Not that I know of."

His eyes lit up. I SWEAR TO GOD, he leaned CLOSER! YES, CLOSER!

"Then, I can paint whatever I want?"

Paint ME!

"Yes!"

He swayed in his seat happily. I was uncomfortably turned on by his adorable cuteness. Suddenly, he made a strangled screech at the highest and loudest of his capacity.

"SETH, EM!"

Alice ran to hug them, along with Edward. Since when did he sneak away from my staring?

"Yo!"

I watched as a freakin HUGE guy picked Edward up and nearly snapped his spine in half in his haste to hug him. The only thing that kept me seated was the look of joy on Edward's face.

"You came! You really CAME!"

The huge one laughed, then twirled Alice.

"Yeah, bro! All the way from Africa! Alice, you have to make up for lost time!"

He winked at her, making her punch his arm. Laughing, he chased her up the stairs.

"Seth! How has he been?"

"FUCKIN HELL, Edward, HE WAS HORRIBLE!"

"I'm glad."

"Who's this?"

He nodded his head to me.

"You're rebound?"

Edward snorted.

"His name is Jasper. He works at Mother's firm. I just met him officially today."

"And you're ditching that tight-fisted bitch's place because…?"

"He wants me to paint something for him!"

He looked me over, clearly shocked, both eyebrows raised to his hairline.

"What'cha gonna paint for him?"

Edward brooded.

"What style does he like?"

"Rich texture and warm colors."

"DAMN, your voice is SEXY AS EVER!"

"Thanks. Any ideas?"

"Can we get back together?"

"We were together in the first place?"

Seth blinked- at least I THINK that's his name.

"Um, YEAH, we WERE! Quick! What's the first thing you remember?"

"A thunderstorm. I was scared and Em was screaming my name."

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD, THAT PSYCHO-BITCH EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER FUCKIN PUT YOU INTO 'SHOCK THERAPY' JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH ME?"

"Who?"

"That SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER!"

"Mine?"

"YES, DAMN IT!"

"Oh."

"And now you're on your rebound. With another guy. Your mom's gonna just LOVE THAT!"

"Oh. I'm making her mad?"

"Yeah, if she knows about you and this guy, she'll be PISSED!"

"Oh. Then, should we leave?"

"Yeah. Put this on your tab and let's go to my place. You can bring him if you insist. She doesn't know Em and I are in town."

"Okay… Rose?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"We're good?"

"Sure."

We went into Seth's car, him speeding away and generally driving like a man crazed.

"What are your dreams like?"

"I'm standing in a river sometimes, sometimes not, and then I get hit by lightning."

We nearly crashed for the 5th time as we skidded around a corner. He hit the gas.

"She's doing it AGAIN?"

"Mother's doing WHAT again?"

"She tazers you when you sleep."

I couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Boss is NOT LIKE THAT!"

"YEAH, she IS! To EVERYONE she thinks will 'take Edward away' from HER business!"

SPOV:

Who the HELL did this guy think he was WITH? Edward RAN the place, not his MOM! HOW LONG has this been GOING ON? I stomped on the brakes, deftly catching Edward with my right arm.

"We're here."

I looked at Edward. He had tears streaming down his face.

"Edward? D-did I scare you?"

"No, it's just… this place…"

I felt hope for the first time in 8 years.

"Yes, Edward. You've been here lotsa times. This is my apartment complex."

He smiled at me, and suddenly it hit me. Those 8 years spent in Africa, TRYING to barter my way free from "prison" and back to him- everything leading up to this moment- it all came crashing down when I witnessed the end of the world. MY world. Because there was nothing of the boy I fell so desperately in love with in those eyes. No recognition of what we had, or any indication that he even WANTED a relationship with someone. I did the only thing I knew would cheer him up at this point.

"I still have your paints and brushes upstairs. Wanna paint something for me?"

His eyes lit up, but not even HALF of what they WOULD be if he'd just woken up from a one-hour night of sleep!

"What'd she DO to you?"

"I don't know. But… I know this place."

"Come on, I'll show you inside. Jasper, you coming?"

"Yeah. I still don't believe you about Boss."

"No one says you have to. Come on."

I ushered Edward into the building and to the stairs.

"What floor?"

"The penthouse."

"Race you!"

"You're on!"

I won, shockingly. He caught his breath as Jazz came up behind him. I opened the door and sunlight streamed in from the late afternoon.

"We're home."

Edward grabbed my arm for support, bent over and panting softly, his brow slightly damp. He did NOT look good! I carried him to the couch, then got a glass of water.

"Drink."

He did with our help.

"Better?"

"Not really. My head's throbbing. And the room's… spinning."

"Close your eyes and try to rest. I'm calling Dad."

I pulled out my cell. Scrolling down the list, I found his name and pushed the button.

"Hey, Carlisle. It's me, Seth. Edward's not feeling good; can you come over?"

"Yes; I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Please hurry."

I hung up and he scrambled through the door in record time for his apartment being halfway down.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with him?"

"Has he been burned recently?"

"Elizabeth takes a tazer to him every night, I think. He has massive memory loss."

"Elizabeth finally cracked, eh? The poor boy…"

"Will he be okay?"

I wasn't aware of anything that wasn't Edward's Dad or HIM. Was I breathing? Was I even still alive? It didn't feel like it, watching Edward start to twitch on the couch.

"Yes."

His pained eyes met my triply-pained orbs.

"But, treatment has to start right away. One more shock to his system that's big enough, and… he'll go into a coma, I think."

"What's the treatment?"

"His body doesn't remember, his mind is in pieces, his heart is the only glue that holds him together at this point."

"You can tell THAT from THIS?"

I glared at Jasper.

"Son, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And… I've been watching him from afar, unable to do any more for the boy. It's gotten pretty bad as of late… It'll take some time to reverse the effects, but we're short on time, too."

"Why?"

"He's become addicted to the shocks, markedly so. I don't know if his body can take the withdrawals."

"How long?"

"It's hard to say."

"Carlisle!"

He looked away, tears in his eyes. That was enough of an answer. I lifted Edward enough to cradle him in my lap.

"When will he wake up?"

"Another 2 hours."

I stared at him, still twitching. His closed eyes darted to his right over and over again.

"It came from the right. Behind him?"

"Looks like."

"Can you write up a restraining order for now?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Run, Em… Run, Em…"

"Was he in on it?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"He would NEVER! He ADORES his big brother! He was ALWAYS singing his praises- that's why I found him annoying."

"Because we already KNOW those things. Tell me this is NOT happening! I will NOT lose my SON to THIS!"

"You have to have faith in him, in Edward. His heart's TOO STRONG for him to-"

"I know, son, but…"

"I'm NOT LETTING HIM GO, DAMN IT!"

"Neither am I."

He sighed, padding over in his bare feet to my desk, presumably to write up the restraining order. I didn't let my eyes- not that they WANTED to!- look away from Edward for even a second.

"Edward? Can you hear me?"

"Run, Em… Run, Seth?"

My eyes widened, tears falling to his face. He recoiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It burns, Seth. Seth… Seth is… gone? Why?"

His whole body writhed uncontrollably, Dad's gentle hands ghosting over him, poking him on several of his pressure points, trying to find the one that hurt the most. I couldn't bear seeing him in so much pain, but I didn't DARE look away from him. This could be the last time I have with him!

"Edward? Where does it hurt?"

He started droning. I kissed his face softly, pouring all my love for him behind them.

"M-my m-my e-ear."

A split second later, Carlisle had his thumb in the spot right behind his earlobe. Edward stopped twitching and fell limply against my lap.

"Hold that."

I did, kissing him on his glorious lips, too.

"I love you, Edward."

I heard Dad scribbling the rest of his note.

"He'll need to be under her radar for a while. In the meantime, we should get something heavy to press there, so he can walk around when he DOES wake up."

"Would my favorite magnet work?"

"Hmm. Maybe."

He came back in the room from the kitchen with a small cylinder and some surgical tape from his bag. As he passed me the magnet, I made DAMN SURE I didn't let up on the pressure. He taped it securely, then nodded to me grimly.

"He should be fine now."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. something wet fell onto my hands, tangled in Edward's hair. Oh. Was that me?

"Seth?"

I tore myself from my head and locked eyes with him.

"Was this all a dream? Did you really go away?"

"Yes, but I'm back now. You're at my place. Dad's here, too."

"Carlisle?"

His body shaking as much as mine, he took Edward's free hand- the one not caressing my face with his thumb- and kissed it, then brought it to his forehead and held it there, sobbing.

"Yes, son? What do you want to say to your old man?"

He laughed, then withdrew both hands as a spasm of pain- I could see it clear as day on his sweet face- passed through him. Carlisle's eyes widened.

"What?"

"There's more to his pain then just the shocks. Edward, my beloved son, is it okay if I run a few tests?"

"Is something wrong with me?"

His eyes darted to his right over and over again.

"What's happening to me?"

"We don't know the full extent of it yet, but I need to do a few tests to find out more."

With a gasp, his eyes stopped shifting. He swallowed.

"What are you feeling, son?"

"I remember… a beach. I was stung."

"By what?"

"A jellyfish."

"Then what?"

"It got dark."

"What happened after it got dark?"

"I woke up with you. Am I…?"

"NO! NEVER! I WON'T ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN!"

He smiled, reaching out his hands feebly to touch our faces.

"Thank you. Goodnight…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"But I'm sleepy! I'll be safe with both of you to watch over me, right?"

I was touched, and I knew Dad was, too. I smiled, nodding once.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Me, too."

He nuzzled into my stomach, then was asleep. Carlisle took him from me and carried him in his arms, with me right behind him as we made our way to my car. I drove slowly to Dad's main office, which was nothing short of HUGE! We grabbed him and I carried him inside, placing him carefully on the examination table in the ICU.

"Grab a seat, son. This will take a while, even for me. If this was just 2 or 3 layers, I think I could… As it is, I DON'T know just how deep this goes…"

"I'll call Em. He should be here."

"Don't. He's too loud. He'll only distract me. You can call him after I've found all the layers."

"Okay. Good idea."

"Pull up a chair. You can hold his hand. It might, in this state, comfort him."

"You don't have to tell ME that."

I winced as he injected a GIANT needle full of antibiotics in Edward's body. We'd always been squeamish around those. I rubbed circles into my boyfriend's palm. He squeezed a little as the needle was pulled out.

"It's okay, it's just Carlisle."

He relaxed, his breathing once again even.

"That's interesting."

"What is? Have you found something?"

"He responded to you."

I gasped, then saw his brow crease in concern. I kissed him, pushing his wrinkled brow back down. When I pulled away, he turned his head to me.

"Remarkable! It's as if…!"

He whirled around us, turning the machines on. I concentrated on his even, steady breathing as Dad plugged him in to the heart monitor. I looked at the screen. His heart went wild, but as soon as I snapped my neck back to his face, it stabilized.

"He can probably sense your movements. Try to be slow in your actions. If you go too fast, that might happen again."

"Got it! Edward?"

His heart skipped a beat. I kissed whatever parts of his chest were available from my perch on the chair. Carlisle plugged him into the cat scan. I whispered my feelings for him the whole time, even after he was inside the machine. I was unable to speak any louder, but I know he heard my words, because he reached out towards me with a smile on his face. A second later, he was on his way out of the machine. I grabbed his blind hand, kissing it and reassuring all of us.

"He only has 10% of all his memory cells. The rest have been burned beyond repair."

"Are you dreaming yet, Edward? What are you dreaming about?"

He flopped his hand to somewhere above his head.

"I'm taking a round of blood samples."

"I'm right here, Edward. I'm not going anywhere."

He grinned at me, eyes still closed.

"He's highly Autistic."

"I always KNEW you were smart!"

Keeping him in my line of sight, I looked up at Carlisle.

"Dad?"

"I'm trying to figure out why he responds to you so damn well, since he's autistic. There's GOT to be another LAYER!"

"Keep searching."

"What the-? The CAT-scan I did looks like he has 2 brains melded into 1!"

"Didn't you see that earlier?"

"Yes, but I never DREAMT-! Let me analyze…"

I waited, letting my hands wander to my boyfriend's bare chest. He arched his back, leaning into my touch. I smiled at him, though he didn't see.

"I can't read this! I'm doing another scan! Stand back."

I did, watching him pout at the loss of contact.

"We're getting close!"

"How can you tell?"

"He's acting like his old self again!"

He entered the machine. We waited.

"No, one brain, just MASSIVE amounts of EVERYTHING! I don't know what all of it MEANS!"

Sam walked in.

"How's our son doing? Has he made the change yet?"

We gaped at him, our eyes burning, demanding answers from him. He looked at the scan.

"Ah, I see. Finally."

He threw his hands up defensively.

"I'll answer all your questions later. I PROMISE you BOTH, he will be FINE! Now, Edward, what is your Imprint's name?"

"Imprint?"

"I don't know…! Where's Seth?"

"I'm here, baby, I'm here and I'm not letting you go! Stay with me!"

"Huh. Never thought he'd imprint on another GUY!"

He laughed.

"Shut UP, DAMN YOU!"

"Edward, let go. Let the change happen. It's okay. Seth is with me."

Suddenly, there was a colorful eel on the operating table instead of my boyfriend. I knew that it was him, though I couldn't begin to say why.

"No one TOUCH him! I brought a tank!"

"When'd you sneak THAT in?"

Edward, beautiful, color-changing Edward, pressed his face cutely against the glass in front of me. I grinned, kissing him back through the glass. Dad was sobbing behind me, clutching me for support.

"How long till I can talk to him again?"

"Right now, he's just learning what to do. In a few hours, he'll be back to normal. For now, I'm gonna go talk to him. Help him get through this and all."

"Thank you!"

Carlisle nodded behind me. He jumped forward and turned into a pretty eel, too, though Edward was LEAGUES better-looking than him. At least to me. And Dad. We watched as they changed colors and swam around. After a few hours of this, Sam came back out, naked and fully soaked. Carlisle handed him the table's surgical sheet, which he wrapped around himself like a blanket.

"He says he wants to stay like this for a while longer. He wants me to tell his Mom he turned. Oh, and as for the singed memory, he's healing all that now."

"What is he?"

"I am a shape-shifter, as you both know Edward- Carlisle's son- is also a shape-shifter, but not a full-blooded one, like me. We call our kind shifters, but we can shift into any ONE thing. For MY family, we phase into EELS. Also, we phase based on emotion. Normally. The first phase is always the hardest, cause you don't know WHAT'S going on, but for MY family, we can shift for any reason, REGARDLESS of emotion. We're considered the 'Kings of Shifters', and we rule over them peaceably. His mother is a vampire. I've since found MY OWN imprint- the person who trumps a soul mate, and so I've lost contact with my ex-wife."

He turned to his "son".

"But I've been keeping an eye out for YOU."

"Why? I know he's "your" SON and all, but, why?"

"He's the one who will bring the supernatural world and the human world together. It says so in the prophesies."

"Him?"

"He's the most powerful of our kind. The werewolves fear him and the vampires hate him with a passion for not being of 'pure' blood."

"Is he in danger?"

"For now, yes."

He turned to me then.

"Yes?"

"I have a friend, a vampire. If you want, you can ask him to turn you into one of his kind. THAT way, you can be there to protect him."

"Where is he?"

"Hold on, son! Now, it takes 3 whole days for a human to become a vampire, during which they are in CONSTANT, EXCRUCIATING pain like you've NEVER felt before, burning from the inside out, so to speak, until your heart stops beating. You live without it, but your skin becomes cold, your eyes change color, you posses venom that kills anything but others of your kind- including all shifters but my family- and you have heightened senses, of course, with the added thirst for blood. You CAN, my friend tells me, live on the blood of animals, though it takes YEARS AND YEARS of DAMN HARD PRACTICE to ignore the call of a human's blood. Your thirst will be all you think about for the first few years, so you'd have to leave him under my care during that time, you without any and all contact with him. …Have I scared you off yet?"

"Can I think about it? I need to see what my boyfriend thinks."

"Of course! Take your time. Now that he's no longer under that woman's control, I'll be sticking right to his side like a conjoined twin. Break time's over, Edward!"

He flopped over our Fathers' shoulders and into my hands. I giggled when he phased and I ended up supporting his naked ass- literally!- in my arms.

"Hi, Seth."

"Hey, baby! Welcome home!"

He hummed, kissing me breathless. I felt like melting. Who knows? Maybe I was a large pool underneath him, brushing up to his bare feet like waves…?

"I missed you. Like hell."

Suddenly, I spotted Jasper. I glared, trying to will him to leave. This reunion was NOT to be SHARED, WITH HIM NO LESS!

"So… Edward?"

"Yes!"

He craned his head to look at him. Don't just GIVE HIM YOUR ATTENTION, DAMN IT!

"I'll see you tomorrow, then… at work."

He sighed, a hand combing through his hair.

"And, I'm glad… that you're alright."

"Thanks! And why do I hafta see you tomorrow?"

I snorted at his confusion.

"You hafta take over your Mom's business yet again, right? This is like what, the hundredth time?"

"Oh, right! No, we're on 13 now!"

"How come you never are this aware when you're NOT the CEO and proud owner of your very own business?"

"Cause I'm depressed as HELL when Mom starts trying to FRY MY SORRY ASS INTO OBLIVION, PAST the point of NO RETURN!"

"Oh. Makes sense."

He snorted, hopped down, and kissed- FREAKIN, BLOODY KISSED, I SAY!- the churl's cheek, then stole my shirt, which I didn't mind in the least. He dropped it to the floor carefully, then stepped into the armholes. Was he SERIOUS? Apparently, he WAS, as he pulled the cloth up, holding it so you couldn't SEE ANYTHING!

"Don't torture me, babe!"

He grinned cheekily, then danced- YES, freakin DANCED!- his ass out of the room. Leaving me… and HIM. Laughing, unable to put Edward out of my mind for long, I walked out, pushing rudely past him and out the door.

JPOV:

He was sitting on MY desk, with his feet crossed, balancing on MY shoulder. I tried to concentrate, drifting in and out of focus. His wireless computer was perched on his lap. He had his reading glasses on, which I DESPERATELY tried to ignore. When the phone rang, I answered, relieved.

"HEY, BRO!"

"Hey, Alice."

Edward nearly rolled off me and the desk, almost throwing his laptop on top of mine. I blushed when I realized how scant few millimeters were left between our mouths, his hot breath intoxicating me. Thoroughly.

"JAZZ, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Sorry, what?"

Who was I speaking to?"

He started kissing my jaw line, my neck, my god damn EARLOBE! I let out a strangled cry when he chewed on it, allowing him to take the phone with a cheeky smirk. I tried to… calm down, tears coming to my eyes with the effort.

"I'm sorry, but Jazzy's busy at the moment. Call back later."

"Edward? EDWARD, OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU JUST SUDDENLY DROPPED OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AGAIN!"

"Oh! ALI! Yeah, Mom took over again. I've got the company for life, though, now. What'cha been up to?"

He resumed his position. I pretended to work. He KNEW ALICE? HOW?

"Hey, I'm having a bash to celebrate my overthrowing Mom again, as always. Will you host?"

"OH MY FREAKIN BLODDY GOD, YES, GOD DAMN IT! What's the 'budget'?"

I heard the extreme distaste in her voice through the haze that was Edward.

"You insult me. There is none. Actually, I'd like to make a proposition?"

A strangled cross between a cry and a squeal. To his credit, he didn't flinch at the high-pitched, intrusive noise.

"I'm branching out again, and I want you to decorate all of the new offices."

She choked happily.

"I want you to host several parties, one for each newly-opened office. And I want to have you dress me from now on. So, I'll HAVE to sign you on as a partner, of COURSE. Yes?"

"GOD BLOODY HOT DAMN, YES!"

"Thanks, Ali. See you Wednesday!"

"Yes! … Why are you at Jazzy's office? Should I be worried?"

"Mm… MAYBE!"

Laughing hysterically, she hung up. I realized I was staring, so with a blush, I turned 1% of my attention to the screen in front of me.

"You're no fun!"

I stopped breathing. He bit my EAR again, and I couldn't help but gasp softly.

"Oh! So you ARE!"

I cursed myself and my throat. Which he freakin KISSED!

"I'm trying to work."

"Oh, PLEASE! You haven't gotten ONE THING done since I GOT here!"

Would the floor open up and let me fall straight through? I hopped it would, but that'd mean no more Edward, which I couldn't BEAR!

"What are you, fresh out of school?"

"N-no!"

"Ah! I'm too distracting! Well, too bad! Your shoulders are just the RIGHT height for my feet, so DEAL with it."

He nudged my chest playfully with his toes- he'd long ago taken both socks and shoes off, a fact that I CONSTANTLY thought about. HOPING he'd decide to take some of his OTHER clothes off. KNOWING he wouldn't, but when he untied his tie and let it hang around his shoulders, I had to excuse myself to "use the bathroom", his cursed laughter following. When I came back, about fifteen minutes later- a fact I was quite embarrassed about- Seth sat in my seat.

"Your shoulders are too crooked!"

"Damn you! It's cause my collarbone broke and wasn't set right!"

"I don't care! FIX it!"

"YOU fix it, dumbass!"

"I'll fix SOMETHING!"

"Please DO!"

"OH! Jasper, come and sit with me! You, out!"

"But I'm WORKING!"

"Oh. I forgot."

Smirking evilly at me, he sat VERY close to Edward, who was typing furiously already. How he balanced his laptop on his knees without falling over, I'd probably NEVER know. I sat back down with a sigh, determined to actually WORK this time.

"Ah! Sweet relief! Thanks, Jazzy!"

I actually DID a few projects before looking up to see my crowded desk.

"What's HE even DOING here, if he's not even gonna PRETEND to work?"

"Huh? But he IS working! I'm gonna have him create a life-size marble statue of me, to put in the office, a different pose on each floor of THIS office, since it IS our headquarters! Any idea where to put it?"

"How about in my office?"

"You don't HAVE a god damn office! You were kidnapped 8 years ago!"

"Oh. Right. Can I have my OLD office back?"

"Where was THAT?"

"In the shower attached to YOUR office."

"But I want everyone to SEE!"

He huffed.

"Then put it HERE, damn you!"

"Fine, but for here I want one of me without clothes on."

I choked.

"I'll get back to WORK then!"

He took off Edward's shirt, leaving me staring- open-mouthed gaping- at his exposed skin, which that brat KISSED! Edward paid him no more attention than necessary, only stopping his furious typing to let Seth take his button-down shirt COMPLETELY off. All this while Edward's long-ass legs were perched on my shoulder. The rest of the day went by in a blur.

"Unzip your pants."

"No."

"DAMN YOU, I haven't SEEN you in 8 YEARS, and you won't-"

"Oh, shut up. There's a time and place for everything. NOW'S not the time, or the place, for such trifling things."

"TRIFLING? I'LL BUST YOUR ASS!"

"Please. As if YOU would lay an errant finger on me."

"Shut the god damn hell UP, you bloody TEASE!"

"Get back to work."

"That's what I was TRYING to do!"

"Then, go back to your office. You're annoying me."

"The HELL am I supposed to do in THERE? By MYSELF?"

"Think. You'll come up with something."

I sighed, inadvertently moving my shoulders, nearly making Edward fall off again.

"For the love of GOD, man! Don't FREAKIN DO that!"

"Sorry."

He just continued typing. I spread my lips in a small smile, hoping it would go unnoticed. And it did, making me happy. Seth got up and left, after about half an hour of an unresponsive Edward.

EPOV:

The phone rang, so I made my way over to my cell, checking the caller ID. I glanced at the clock. One in the morning- Tuesday morning. I answered.

"Seth? How drunk are you?"

"I'm not drunk!"

I listened to his slurring for a bit, not really talking about anything in particular.

"I'm coming over, Seth. Where do you live?"

"Same place."

"See you in fifteen minutes."

"S'cool."

I was already on the road, cell perched on the passenger's seat, speakerphone on.

"Talk to me, Seth. Why are you drinking?"

He went quiet, so I knew it was BAD. He NEVER got quiet- not to ME!

"Seth, please!"

"I miss you."

I slammed on the brakes, nearly giving myself whiplash.

"Sorry, WHAT?"

He got REALLY quiet, so I floored it past a few red lights, earning honks and a few near-misses. The engine was cut off, the car door was slammed shut, and I ran up the stairs to his apartment.

"Seth? Seth!"

He didn't respond. I heard him throwing up from the phone, so I kicked the door open and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh, SETH!"

He looked at me, not bothering to wipe his mouth.

"EDWARD! YOU CAME!"

"Of COURSE I came, Seth!"

I sat next to him, wiping his face with some toilet paper.

"Hey."

He looked up, eyes watery and haunted, scaring the CRAP outta me.

"Hey."

He kissed my jaw line. I sighed, taking my shirt off. So, he's THAT drunk? Not good. Not good at ALL. I wasn't even finished with my shirt when he attacked my chest, kissing me wherever he could find bare skin. Hungrily. DAMN, it was worse than I thought- WAY worse!

"Seth?"

He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, abandoning my navel to kiss my jaw line and throat. Apparently, he wanted me to speak to him. He missed me THAT much? Did he… I can't get my mind around the concept… but, did- does- Seth LIKE me? As in, "THAT WAY"? He started nibbling at my ear.

"Seth?"

That pleased noise again, then he let his hands roam. I swallowed, not knowing what else to do. LIKE? ME? Do I WANT him to- of COURSE not! Then, what do I do? THIS is the ONLY way I know how to calm him down enough to get him to fall asleep. I don't KNOW any other way! And the worst part? If I tried anything else, I'm not sure he'd want to be my friend. That thought HURT, so I let him continue kissing me. I looked down and saw that he moved himself into my lap and was struggling with his shirt. WAIT! Struggling with HIS SHIRT?

"Seth, don't."

Oh GOD! What do I FREAKIN DO? His SHIRT! HIS shirt! He ignored me, of course, too drunk to hear the words. I enclosed his smaller hands in mine. He threw his head back, arching his back into me, no sound able to get past his throat.

"Don't."

I pulled his hands away from his shirt to try to reason with him. He was about to ruin EVERYTHING! He SOMEHOW got the hint and just made my arms encircle his waist. He turned to face me with the biggest, most HAPPY smile on his face. Then it hit me. SETH? HAPPY? When was the last time he was happy- when he DIDN'T need me to do this? I don't even remember…!

"Edward."

I looked at him, but he'd turned back around, playing with my fingers.

"Edward. Here."

His body felt like it was burning at the stake or something. EW! I'm a GUY, god damn it! That's when I felt it, the hot tears on my hands. My heart broke and melted at the same time. GOD, he was in so much PAIN!

"I'm here, Seth."

I let him cry himself to sleep, commenting occasionally that I was here. When I felt him start falling into me, I picked him up and carried him to the always-messy bed.

"Stay? Edward, stay?"

I'd ALWAYS stay the night when he was like this.

"Yes, Seth. I'll stay."

He showed me that smile again, then fell asleep with a deathgrip on my arm, cradling it to his face. Was it WRONG to stay with him tonight? YES! But it would BREAK him FOREVER if I DIDN'T, so I slid under the covers and held him close, with him unconsciously leaning in towards me. I could tell that for two reasons: the first was the fact he was snoring lightly- which I secretly thought was comforting, though if I said so, he'd probably have my head- and the second was the fact that he'd managed to consume enough beers to kill any NORMAL person. He WASN'T normal, though. He was a shifter-werewolf hybrid. Just like I was a vampire-shifter hybrid.

SPOV:

I woke up with a pounding in my head that was so familiar, I even found it kind of comforting. It meant Edward was within reach. I stretched, then opened my eyes. He was staring at me blankly, eyes turned inward with such deep concentration, my breath was knocked out of my Edward-filled lungs. I swallowed, eying his bottom lip. He didn't move.

"Edward?"

"Does he really…?"

He shook his head, hair sent flying, BEGGING for me to reach out and run a hand through it. His next words stopped me cold.

"If he DID like me, why didn't he TELL me?"

I tried so hard not to breathe, not wanting him to know I was there.

"Because he knew you'd break him, you ass! Oh. Right. Makes sense."

He sighed, running one hand over his face.

"Why can't he just not… LIKE me? It would make everything so much easier- for BOTH of us! I mean! He's a freakin GUY!"

I tried to go back to sleep. TRIED. I couldn't stop myself from listening to the ONLY voice that kept me from losing my mind after 8 YEARS of NOT hearing his sweet voice that was oasis to my desert-like insanity. Because without that one voice- HIS voice- I'd have ended up SO MUCH WORSE THAN DEAD!

"Ass! If he likes you, you should just let him have this PART of you. After all, he is my ONLY friend in this world. As selfish as it is, I can't BEAR to lose HIM, TOO…! If only… I wish I could give him MORE of myself- if he DOES like me- because he DESERVES to be LOVED…!"

Oh, EDWARD! Don't you know the depth of my feelings for you AT ALL? I would NEVER leave you! Could… Could you EVER forgive me- though I sure as HELL DON'T deserve it!- for the 8 years I was away from you? I'll never forgive MYSELF, so you shouldn't, either. But… I don't know what I'd do if you turned me away. I'd probably stop eating, stop sleeping, stop everything that resembles life altogether until I really DID die.

"I don't want this. I don't want to have to hurt him this way."

I'd take whatever pain he gave me, as long as I got to be in his life- however distantly!- for the rest of mine. He sighed despondently, crushing my heart into dust. It seemed like DAYS before he spoke again- TOO long.

"Seth? You awake?"

I feigned sleep. He shook me gently, and my heart broke even more. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped my face. I sniffed, then sat up, not DARING to look him in the eye, though every fiber of my being NEEDED to.

"I had a bad dream."

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder, nails digging into his bare back, hard enough to draw blood, though he didn't comment.

"What was it about?"

"You were unconscious!"

"…I'm awake NOW, Seth."

Mutely, I pulled back, eyes red and puffy and locked on my hands, wringing themselves. With a kiss to my forehead, he got off the bed and grabbed his shirt from the bathroom, then left. I crawled back into bed and cried myself back to sleep. I woke up often, then cried again before falling asleep. I watched my room get darker and darker when I could no longer sleep. My door opened softly; I barely heard it open. He walked behind me and sat down on the bed. I heard him toss his tie to the floor. I felt my eyes flicker to life, staring with confusion and interest at the article.

"Did you eat?"

I shook my head, unable to NOT respond to his sweet voice.

"Come on."

I looked at him- not his FACE- but his chest. My heart ACHED with the very real NEED to look up and get lost in his eyes, but I'll be DAMNED if I see him NOW!

"I'm gonna take you out to eat. Get dressed."

I moved sloth-like to my closet, picking the first things I saw before putting them on. I turned towards the bed.

"This way. I parked out front."

I followed him closely, but made DAMN SURE I didn't brush into him, because I KNEW I would never let him go if I DID. He drove to some restaurant or other, then followed me inside.

"Welcome to Dolly's! How many?"

"Two."

I felt her eyes on me.

"Hangover."

"Oh! Right this way!"

When we ordered- I don't even remember what he ordered for me- he looked at me. I bristled and puffed up happily all at once.

"What else was the dream about?"

You didn't LIKE me! It was HORRID!

I started tearing up again, flushing in mortification.

"Tell me?"

I couldn't. Not even if HE WANTED to know. I wasn't gonna be the one to make him walk away from me!

"I'm here. Seth, I'm here."

I was able to calm down at his fervent words.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared. But! You have to eat, Seth."

Only if you'll be there in my life.

"Promise me."

"I can't."

"Then I can't-"

"NO! I'll do it! I SWEAR, I'll do it, just-! PLEASE!"

He waited.

"Just, PLEASE, don't leave me…!"

As much as it would kill me inside, I knew I'd keep my promise. He was silent. It was all I could do not to just crumble across the DAMNED table and into HIS unwilling arms. The waitress came with our food, with me cursing her under my breath, too low for her to hear. She left. I relaxed minutely. After a few tense seconds of Edward staring at me, I picked up my fork.

"I'm sorry."

I paused.

"I'm sorry for just leaving you all alone today. I just… didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I hurt you, and KEEP hurting you, but…"

I nearly dropped the fork. Grabbing it with both hands, I forced it to my mouth, silent tears streaming freely down my face. His breathing stopped, causing me to swallow in fear, then look up at him. His face was so TORTURED, all my OWN pain was instantly deemed inconsequential.

"Edward? EDWARD! WHAT'S WRONG?"

He gave me a confused look. I reached over, standing now, and shook him fiercely. He just smiled at me from underneath his long lashes, dazzling me into incoherency. He'd never looked at me- ANYONE!- like THAT before!

"I'm FINE, Seth! I'm just worried about you!"

I made a choking sound, trying to stop my body from reacting at one of my often-thought-about favorite words from him. Failed completely. I frowned at myself, giving up. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice.

"You promised me you'd eat!"

"Wha-?"

"You promised."

He glared at me. GLARED! What did I DO? How do I FIX IT? He pointed to my plate. I shoveled forkful after forkful into my mouth, all but inhaling whatever the hell was placed in front of me. When I was done, he exchanged his plate for my empty one. I was just about to protest when he GLARED at me yet AGAIN! I was done in record time, even for ME.

"Full?"

I couldn't focus. His tongue- HIS GOD-DAMN TONGUE!- darted out and LICKED his LIPS! My body was on edge. He laughed nervously. I continued to stare, wide-eyed, leaning in. PULLED in by memories of him since childhood, and my Imprinting on him when we were 5 years old. I wanted so BADLY, so DESPERATELY, to SHOW him how much I ADORED HIM, but I just didn't know HOW! His dad, Carlisle, told me that his shifter side wasn't keyed into yet, that he'd never phased… that he might never be able to. And, without phasing, a shifter has no Imprint.

"Seth. Don't. Not now."

I forced myself to sit back down, tearing my eyes away from his captivating- no, stop it!- lips.

"S-sorry."

I was shaking with pent up love and desire. I tried to shut that part up, too.

"Are you done eating?"

I droned, willing him to let me touch him. I received a smile for my efforts, which only made me want to touch him MORE!

"Check, please!"

I continued to stare at him happily- and unhappily, as he still had clothes on- even as he paid the waitress an exorbitant amount of money. He got up.

"Ready to go home?"

Was he asking what I THOUGHT he was? He smiled, utterly- devastatingly!- unsure of himself, or his effect on me. I nearly broke the table as I hurled it aside so I could be closer to him.

"Guess so. You could've been nicer to the table, Seth!"

I swayed, barely able to stand. He gestured towards the door. I followed like a lost puppy. He drove me home, drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as my eyes never once left him. We got out of the car and walked into my apartment, my eyes STILL not leaving him. He sat on the floor of my studio.

"Can I ask you something?"

YES! ANYTHING! I cleared my throat to show I was listening. I walked around to sit in front of his legs. He looked up at me from under his lashes, then at the floor. NO! look at ME! ONLY at ME!

"Dad said- your dad- said something to me. Back when I was in the tank."

I managed to lean closer without him noticing.

"What'd he say? Edward?"

Can I kiss you?

"He told me about Imprints."

"And?"

PLEASE say I can kiss you!

"And… he told me that you have one."

"Have what, Edward?"

His lips were hypnotic.

"An Imprint."

"Yes."

"Dad told me- MY dad- that my ability as a half-vampire is to block out people's thoughts. So I didn't ask him who it was."

What was he getting at?

"Edward-"

"If you have an Imprint, why aren't you WITH her?"

HER? I recoiled.

"S-sorry, I just… I didn't mean to get you upset, I-!"

Inside, I was seething. HOW COULD HE THINK I WAS IN LOVE WITH SOME FLOOSY GIRL? WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN HIMSELF?

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

I felt like dying.

"I just… It HURTS me to see you unhappy. You should be with whoever it is you LOVE."

Believe me, I'M TRYING MY DAMNDEST!

"I want to, but…"

"But?"

"That person doesn't like me back."

It FREAKIN KILLED ME to hear the words!

"I'm sorry."

He pulled me into his arms, and I almost- ALMOST- forgot what we were talking about. I breathed in his scent happily, hungrily. His neck was millimeters away from my lips, so I closed the distance. He went stock still. I cursed myself for it.

"S-sorry."

"Who's your Imprint? And why did you KISS me just now? Do you WANT to hurt them?"

"NO! NEVER!"

"Then WHY are you cheating on her with me?"

"Since when do you care about MY Imprint?"

"I already said, Seth, that I want you to be HAPPY. If you HAVE an Imprint, LOVE them."

"But, it's so damn HARD! He won't LET ME!"

"HE?"

Shit! I was NOT supposed to BLURT that OUT! I flushed crimson.

"So…? You're gay?"

I wished for something- ANYTHING!- to interrupt this conversation long enough for me to kick him out and break down in secret. He swallowed, slowly bringing his blatantly unsure hand to under my chin. I couldn't hold out any longer, so I looked him in the eyes. I saw acceptance, support, friendship. Dumbfounded, I simply nodded.

"Then? Why won't he let you be with him?"

I felt the tears, but couldn't stop them as they fell from my already puffy eyes. I was unable and unwilling to look away from his bright eyes, light reflecting off them in so many ways.

"I don't know."

"So, TELL him how you FEEL."

I shook my head sadly, more tears falling down.

"Then! Pretend I'M your Imprint! Tell ME how you feel!"

I tried, but no sound came from my throat. I tried several MORE times, but was unable to speak. He kissed my forehead slowly, giving me the courage to mouth "I love you" to him.

"SEE? You can say it, you just need to know he CARES, right?"

I nodded despondently, unable to comprehend the fact that he DIDN'T GET IT.

"It's getting late. We can practice later. Will you come in to work tomorrow?"

I nodded. He smiled, kissed my forehead, then got up and dusted himself off.

"Goodnight, Seth. Be good, okay?"

I nodded, about to break because he was leaving after I'd just told him my feelings for him.

"When do you want me to sculpt you?"

"When you have free time. I'm sure you're busy enough with all the catching-up you'll need. Of course, I could tell you over lunch."

I grasped at the only sane thing in this world.

"WHERE?"

He looked at me as if I'd phased in front of him.

"Surprise me. As long as it's food- and food you eat- I don't really care where we go."

I chewed my bottom lip.

"Okay. It's a date!"

He smiled at me, waved, then left.

JPOV:

I was working again, hoping I'd have Edward all to myself today, too. He was perched, like always, in his now-customary spot. I scanned the room again for Seth, and with disappointment rolling off me in waves, I glared. He glared right back, then looked to the sexy angel on top of my desk as if I didn't exist.

"Edward! Hey!"

"Oh! I'm meeting up with Ali today, since I have something I want to ask her."

"Oh."

He looked crushed. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards, so I smashed my lips together and looked at my laptop screen.

"Can you wait?"

"No. I need HER help. I'll have to postpone our lunch date to this evening. Sorry."

A DATE with EDWARD? HE was dating Edward?

"Jazzy! You're shoulders are tense! Do you need a massage?"

Huh? His hands… on ME?

"Yes, thank you."

He hopped down from the desk and came up behind me. I tried not to stiffen. He plunged his angelic hands sexily down the back of my golf shirt, kneading away at whatever spots he felt like touching. Ah, heaven! Too soon, it was over and it was time for my sister to come in with Edward's lunch. I sighed despondently as his touch left me to hug her.

"Ali!"

"EDWARD! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!"

They kissed each other's cheeks. She tossed him an apple, a picnic basket in her other arm. When did THIS happen? She grinned cheekily at me when Edward wasn't looking, then took his arm and DRAGGED him away. Which left me… and HIM. I tried to concentrate on my work, but he just looked at me with an odd expression. Hours later, he spoke.

"You like him, right? You like Edward?"

My teeth flashed at him, but he didn't react.

"Yeah, I like him! So?"

"SO! He's not human. If you two got together, think of the PAIN it would cause him when he outlived you."

Huh, never thought of THAT.

"But, you were with him BEFORE he was happy. That's gotta count for SOMETHING, right?"

"R-right."

"Something wrong?"

"Why are you being so agreeable?"

He laughed shakily, maybe to calm himself, as Edward walked back and sat down between his spread-eagle legs.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks. Hey, Jazzy! Go with me to Bella's new movie premier!"

"Sure! When it?"

"Friday night. Pick you up after work?"

"Sounds good!"

I grinned from ear to ear, pleased to have HIM ask ME out. I knew I was WAY too shy to ask him MYSELF in all his now-confident glory. And there's so many things WRONG with that, but at this point, who cares? Not me! I had another date with Edward! A date in a dark movie theater, where Bella would play in a horror film. A horror film that might have me holding that sexy angel's hand. Suddenly, everything was right with the world.

SPOV:

"Ready!"

I breathed in his ear to get his attention. It worked. He laughed at me happily. I beamed right back at him, happy to make HIM happy. He followed me to my car.

"Hey, nice car!"

I kissed his jaw once, then jumped into my convertible.

"Get in!"

He did, eyes scrutinizing me as I pulled out of the parking garage and sped down to the restaurant.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about what Ali said today."

"Did you ask about the stock market again?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I was thinking about."

"Oh?"

"She said that I was one step closer."

"Closer to what?"

He grinned sheepishly at me, and my blood ran cold. Closer to… me? Or to Jasper?

"We're here."

I looked around.

"Yeah, guess so."

I followed him inside, and we quickly got a table. I watched him talk animatedly about work and his visions for the company's future. When he stopped, I kissed his jaw.

"Is it time to practice yet?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, DID you?"

"Not really."

"Sure, give me the best you've got, then!"

We laughed. I scooted closer to him on the booth.

"So… What would you say to me if I were your mate?"

I loved his phrasing so much, I kissed his- TABOO!- temple softly.

"I love you."

He looked uncertain. I kissed his temple again, but he pushed me away.

"What?"

I tried to make my face offhand and unreadable, but my voice gave me away.

"I'm starting to think you're taking this too seriously. I'm just a stand-in."

You will NEVER be a STAND-IN when you're with ME!

"You said you were my mate!"

I tried to sound mad, but all I got was whiny. And hurt.

"I know that, but no one kisses me there. It's not allowed. Okay?"

Why? I always USED to kiss you there! From the first moment I saw you- AFTER I phased- I'd ALWAYS kissed you there, up until my kidnapping 8 years ago.

"Okay."

"Sorry I'm being such a prune, but…"

I waited. He sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. I wanted so BADLY to touch him, but my fear that he would break was grater, so I stopped my fingers before he decided he didn't want me around anymore.

"The very first memory I have is of someone kissing my temple."

I waited, shocked that he had held on to that memory. Wondering which time it was, as I did it several times a day… back then.

"He… promised…"

I saw it- that day. The day he fell into the well, and I had to get him out.

"I promised you I'd always love you, that I'd walk to the ends of the earth to get to you, that I'd do anything to see your TRUEST of true smiles, that I'd give up everything to be with you- for forever."

He nodded, swallowing.

"So, it wouldn't be fair to say that you can kiss me where HE did, because only HE can. He promised."

He remembers my promise, but not my face? The face that he saw each and every day, right up until 8 years ago? Did my appearance really change that MUCH?

"But he died. 8 years ago. He saved me from a burning house- MY burning house."

But I SURVIVED. Just… in captivity.

"He SACRIFICED himself, his LIFE, for ME!"

"You're worth it."

"But I'm NOT! I TOOK HIS LIFE AWAY! I'M A MONSTER! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

He broke down, the first time I'd seen him cry since he was 9. He was 23 now. 8 years of separation. 14 years without a single tear shed in my company.

"PLEASE, Edward, DON'T cry!"

He cried harder, clutching to his face and heart. Seeing him in SO MUCH PAIN made ME cry, too.

"GOD, but I SWEAR I can HEAR him sometimes!"

"I love you, Edward!"

He twitched, the magnet falling away. His body convulsed uncontrollably, me pressing frantically at the spot behind his ear. He went stiff, then- after a few minutes- he went limp. Fearing the worst, I drove like a madman to Carlisle's. He kicked me out. The next morning- LATE morning- he came into the hallway, shaking his head.

"Can I see him?"

It was all I could choke out through the tears. Dad stepped aside. As I walked in, the sound of the life support, the dripping of the IV, the smell of death was all around me. I cried then. I don't know when I stopped, or when I grabbed his hand like a drowning child in shark-infested waters. He didn't squeeze back.

"Son…?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T ASK ME THAT! I WON'T KILL HIM!"

"Son, he'll never wake up. This is no way to live, and you KNOW it. I feel the same, though."

"Dad…! Daddy!"

He unplugged the life support, with me crying the whole time, clawing my face apart- literally, I could see the blood- until I pierced something important. As the darkness took over, I welcomed it.

SPOV:

"Seth?"

"Edward?"

"Seth, wake up."

I opened my eyes. Hovering above me was my beloved Edward.

"Ed-Edward?"

"I love you."

I smiled, taking his hand.

"I love you, too."

The heart monitor went dead, Edward and Seth still holding hands across both their hospital beds. A picture fell to the floor, one of the two of them laughing. Carlisle picked it up, then flipped it to the back, Seth's promise written on the back, and Edward's "I love you, too, Seth" written below. He laid the picture on their joined hands, then quietly left the room, looking back before closing the door and setting the place on fire.

"Be happy, both of you."

He imagined them both 5 years old and laughing.


End file.
